


Someone To Love

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: The reader is an Avenger. She doesn’t do relationships because of past experiences. When Bucky confronts her about her ways he tells her he likes her causing her to tell him to earn her. Bucky who is always up the challenge and is head over heels for her does just that. Will she give him a fair shot? Can you really fall for your best friend?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Someone To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing challenge on Tumblr for Captain-Kelli. The quote I was given for the challenge is in bold in the story.
> 
> This is a one-shot

You never thought of yourself as a city girl but here you were working and living in the heart of it all. You had moved to New York a year ago after getting promoted by Director Nick Fury to the Avengers team. Yes, you didn’t have any superpowers but he told you it went beyond that.

The Avengers initiative was simple: “To bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to.” He told you that you were what they needed and you accepted his offer without looking back.

You have now been working with them for a year and you loved everything about it. When you came to Avengers tower you were nervous but now you laugh at the thought because they were the family you never had.

To be an Avenger took a lot of sacrifices and hard work. You never knew when you would be called away for a mission so that made having a love life impossible. But that was okay for you because love was complicated. After missions, you and Nat would go out to bars to drink, flirt with guys and hustle people at the pool. Sometimes, Steve, Sam, and Bucky would tag along depending on the mission you completed.

The mission you had completed with the team tonight had taken months of planning. You had to go undercover to take down a black market auction that was selling stolen government weapons. You had met a buyer months ago at a dinner and flirted with him. After a night spent drinking and conversation he wanted to see you again. You spent months trying to gain his trust and when you did that was his downfall.

Now you wanted to forget and let loose. You needed to replace his kisses and touches with someone your age that was good-looking. Since this was the first night you all could spend together, you, Nat, Steve, Sam, and a reluctant Bucky went to a bar.

You were dressed in a black dress that was showing off all your curves and just the right amount of cleavage to get the attention you wanted. After being there for only five minutes, there were guys fawning all over you, and trying to use the world's cheesiest pick-up lines to try and score some time with you. You couldn’t help but laugh with Nat over some of them. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were sitting at a booth watching you two giggle and play pool.

Bucky was watching you intently as you took another shot of liquor after you missed putting your ball in a pocket. You glanced over and made eye contact with him before he went back to talking to the guys.

You smirked, “Have you noticed that Bucky just stares at us every time we go out?”

“Honey he isn’t staring at us. He is staring at you.” Nat started to laugh at your confused look.

“Me? Why? Do I look funny or something?” You frowned, glancing down at yourself.

“Are you really that dense? Barnes has had a thing for you probably since you arrived at the tower. He’s just unsure how to approach you. You are like a wild child. You should have heard him when you were undercover. He was not happy when you had to be all over that guy you were seducing.” Nat leaned over the table to take her shot and sunk the 6 ball in the corner pocket.

“I don’t think so, Nat. Bucky doesn’t see me like that at all. He’s probably just being protective as usual.” Nat was delusional, you and Bucky had always been the closest of friends. He never gave you the idea that he saw you as anything more. So you blew off her comments as drunken idiocy.

Nat sank the 3 ball in a side pocket, “I just call it as I see it, hun. You need to open up your Avengers eyes and see that Mr. Right is right in front of you. 8 ball left-hand pocket.” She leans on the table and hits the ball in. “I believe the next round is on you.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m on it.” You walked over to the guys at the table. As you reach the table you notice Bucky's eyes go from you to the beer that he has been nursing.

Sam is the first to speak, “Hey pretty lady, did Nat beat you again?”

You stuck your tongue out at Sam, “Ha, funny guy. I let her beat me. You know how she gets if she doesn’t win.” That got the guys to chuckle. You looked at Bucky and smiled. “So do you guys need another round? I have to go get us one.”

“We could use another round. Bucky why don’t you help grab us drinks.” Steve grinned at Bucky who opened his mouth in surprise.

“Yeah, sure, I can do that.” Bucky gave Steve the stink eye as you both left the table. Making your way through the crowd you get to the bar with Bucky right behind you. You placed your order for you and Nat while Bucky ordered for the guys. While waiting for the drinks you try with small talk.

“So having a good time? I know you don’t really like coming to these places but I’m glad you’re here.” You grinned at him.

“Thanks, Doll, it really isn’t my scene but I’m glad I came as well. You look really nice tonight.” His eyes looked you over quickly. He didn’t want you to think he was gawking over you in the dress.

“Aww, thanks Bucky. I kind of just threw myself together.” The bartender brought Bucky his beer first. “Go ahead and bring those to the guys, I will wait for my order.”

Bucky smiled at you, “Do you need me to help you carry them?”

Chuckling at him, you waved him off. “What a gentleman. Don’t worry, I will be fine.” Bucky nods and takes the beers back to the table where Sam and Steve were. While waiting for your drinks and shots, a guy approached you.

“Well hello, beautiful. Was that your boyfriend? What’s his name… the Winter Soldier?” The guy grinned at you. He was really attractive with blonde hair and green eyes. “I’m Brad.”

Smiling back, you took him in and had a feeling that you knew what he wanted, “Hi Brad, no that wasn’t my boyfriend and yes that is the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes.”

He looked back at Bucky and the guys. “So are you just out with the mighty Avengers casually? Cause I would love to buy you a drink.” The bartender then placed your drinks and shots in front of you. “Oh, you have drinks. Could I help you carry them?”

“Sure, Just grab something and follow me.” You grabbed two of the shots and walked with Brad over to the table where Nat was perched and you both put the drinks down.

“Well, who do we have here?” Nat quirks an eyebrow at her.

He walked over to shake her hand, “I’m Brad.”

“If it’s alright with you Nat I was thinking maybe Brad and I could take the next game.” You were giving her the look to leave you both.

“Yeah sure, It was nice meeting you, Brad.” With that Nat got up and walked to the other side of the bar where the guys were. Leaning over the table you gave a seductive smile to him, “So what are the stakes for the game? Another round of drinks?”

He chuckles, “How about if I win we head back to my place?”

You eyed him for a minute, “Deal if I win though, we head back to mine. You know, win-win for all.” You rubbed a hand over his shoulder and that got his attention.

“You’re on.” Brad racked up the balls as you got ready to break.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve, Nat, Sam, and an angry-looking Bucky left the bar while you and Brad stayed behind, drinking and laughing. You had somehow won the game and that meant there was a celebration to be had. A few more drinks later and you both headed back to Avengers Tower.

Thankfully everyone was in bed as you both stumbled onto the living quarters floor around 3 am, giggling like teenagers as you walked into the living room. Brad was in awe over the fact he was standing in the Avengers Tower.

You dragged him to the couch and pulled him on top of you. He situated himself between your legs and leaned down to kiss you. He wasn’t the best kisser you have ever had but you made do with you both being drunk. After a few minutes of groping and kissing you heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the room.

Brad pulled away from you quickly when he saw Bucky standing there with his arms crossed. “Oh, shit it’s Bucky right?”

“Only my friends call me that. You can call me James.” Bucky stood there looking annoyed.

“Oh Bucky, play nice. Brad didn’t mean any harm.” You sat up trying to fix your shirt. Being caught by Bucky of all people made you feel like you were caught doing something you weren’t supposed to.

“I, um think I should go. I will be in touch with you.” Brad got off the couch and headed straight towards the elevators, leaving you and Bucky alone.

“Why do you bring these losers back to the tower? You just met the guy for crying out loud. How do you know he wasn’t Hydra?” Bucky was pissed off.

Rolling your eyes, you got off the couch to head to your room. “Bucky, it’s late, I’m buzzed and I don’t really want a speech right now.” You go to walk past him but he grabbed your arm, stopping you.

“Really? You're gonna pull that card just to avoid the subject? Why can’t you see that you don’t need to be picking up guys like him at a bar? You deserve better.” Bucky was clearly annoyed at you.

Rolling your eyes at him you pulled your arm free and shoved him away. “Better? Like who, you?”

Bucky took a step back from you as he visibly looked hurt from your words. “Yeah, maybe I want to see you with me. Is that a bad thing?”

“We’re just friends, Buck. I've never had a guy want more than a one night stand.”

Bucky stepped closer to you, “Why can’t you see your worth? You are amazing, beautiful and maybe I’m tired of seeing you as just a friend. You deserve the world and I would love to show you that.”

You were fuming, how dare he throw all these confusing feelings at you now. Yeah, Bucky was hot as hell and you can’t say it never crossed your mind to roll around in bed with him, but you wouldn't do anything to risk your friendship with him. “Why can’t you see that I am not the girl the guy gets at the end of the movie? I am not a fantasy. If you want me, earn me! Until then, we are done.” You spun on your heel and ran to your room with tears falling down your face. Damn Bucky.

Bucky stood in the living room, dumbstruck. If all you wanted was for him to earn you then he would do just that. He walked back to his room that was next door to yours. He had a lot of planning on how to win over your stubborn self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up the next morning with a hangover. You were debating on whether to get out of bed or not when there was a small knock on your door.

“Come in,” you whispered out.

The door opened and in walked Bucky carrying a tray. He walked over to you smiling. “Hey doll. I figured you might have a hangover so I brought your cure for it.”

Sitting up in bed you groaned out. “You brought me my cure? Pancakes and coffee?”

Bucky set the tray on your lap, revealing the pancakes and the steaming cup of coffee. “Of course, and there is Tylenol for you as well.”

You couldn’t help but smile. Bucky did know you better than anyone. “Thanks Buck, this means a lot to me.” Grabbing the Tylenol you took a sip of coffee to wash it down. Cutting into the pancakes you took a fork full and ate it. You let out a sigh at how tasty they were. “Mmmmm.”

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle from your reaction. “So I take it they’re good?”

You nodded, “Heck yes Bucky. I swear you are the king of pancakes!” Taking another fork-full into your mouth, you closed your eyes, savoring the taste of it.

“I’m glad you like it doll. I’m going to leave you to it. Let the food and medicine settle in before you shower. Umm, I will see you later.” Bucky went to leave but you stopped him.

“Bucky?”

He turned to look at you. “Yeah doll?”

Grinning at him, “Thank you, this means a lot to me.”

He nodded, “Anytime doll.” He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Maybe you were a little mean to him last night. He did make you your hangover cure without being asked to. You sighed as you finished your pancakes.

Truth be told, you thought Bucky was hot. He was an amazing friend to you. He was always there when you needed him, the strongest shoulder for you to cry on, and a great listener when you needed to vent about all of the troubled men that you entertained.

The thing is that you never pursued Bucky because he was different. He was a good guy, wore his heart on his sleeve around you, was a complete gentleman and treated you with respect. Most importantly, he was your friend.

That wasn’t something you were used to, it wasn’t something you thought you deserved after your breakup with Brock. He had treated you like a queen at first but things had changed. Brock was possessive, spoke down to you and in the end made it clear all you were to him was a piece of ass.

After you parted ways, you swore off relationships. It was easier to have flings and stay distant than to find someone to fall for. You didn’t need a man to show you your worth. You were determined to find your worth within yourself. Then maybe, if there was a man worthy of you, you would try it.

You finished your breakfast with a smile. This was nice of Bucky to think of you after what had happened last night. Getting out of bed you headed to the shower to prepare for the day ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After your shower you went about your normal business. You had training with Natasha that consisted of cardio and hand-to-hand combat. Like usual, Nat pushed you hard and after a few hours you called it quits.

You grabbed another shower before heading down to the shared kitchen. With hair still damp you padded into the kitchen and spotted Bucky who was hard at work.

Ushering you to the table, he brought you your favorite: grilled chicken salad with fruit on the side. You couldn’t help the smile that lit up your face. Bucky had to leave as he and Steve needed to do some recon locally.

Nat walked in grinning, as she made her way behind you she snatched a piece of chicken from over your shoulder. “I see someone not only had breakfast in bed but now had their favorite lunch made.”

Shooing her away you took a few bites. “I can’t help what Bucky does. It’s not like I asked him to do this.”

Grabbing a water she sat next to you, “If I remember correctly you said Bucky had to earn you…”

Looking up at her your eyes widened, “How do you know that? Did he say anything?”

Nat couldn’t help the chuckle that left her, “No he didn’t. I happened to be up. I was going to head into the living room to watch tv when a certain female stumbled off of the elevator, drunk making out with someone.”

You instantly shrank into your chair. Definitely not your finest hour.

“Hey, hun, don’t worry about it. We’ve all been there. But, what do you think about Bucky? I mean it’s obvious to everyone here that you both like each other.”

Glancing up at her you bit your lip, “Nat, I just don’t know. I mean he is practically perfect and I’m a mess. I can’t do relationships.”

Nat rolled her eyes, “Why? Because Brock was a dick to you? Seriously, you can’t let him dictate your love life. Bucky is NOT Brock. Give him a chance, I know you would be surprised at how good it could go.”

Pushing away from the table you watched Nat walk out of the room. Finally, you could eat in peace and think things over. Maybe she was right? You are a strong woman and you deserve to have someone to love. Maybe it was time to finally let your guard down. What was the worst that could happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you decided you were going to cook breakfast for Bucky. Heading down to the kitchen area you were still dressed in your sleep shorts and tank top. You knew Bucky had left to go running with Steve over an hour ago and would be due back soon.

Looking in the refrigerator, you pulled out eggs and bacon. Pulling out a large pan you made quick work of frying the bacon. You got the coffee pot started and sighed as it started to brew. The smell of that and bacon was heavenly. Grabbing another pan you decided to make a huge batch of scrambled eggs, just in case anyone else came in here.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. play my playlist that Bucky made for me of music from the 1940s.”

Playing your playlist called Real Music.

You couldn’t help but smirk at the title of the playlist. Bucky and you had a conversation months ago about music in today’s society. He did admit there were some great songs from the 50s and 60s but nothing beat the 40s for him. You let him add a bunch of songs to your phone that he had dubbed real music.

You continued to cook the eggs and found yourself swaying to the music that was softly playing overhead. Grabbing the bread on the counter you started to pop slices into the toaster. You were lost in the music, it was beautiful you had to admit. Of course, you loved music of any era.

The eggs were done and you scooped them into a large bowl. Your hips were still moving to the music as you made your way back to the toaster to grab the toast and put them on the plate. You hadn’t heard Bucky and Steve as they stood there in the doorway, watching as you danced to music of their time. Bucky couldn’t help the grin that graced his face.

“I’m going to catch a shower punk. Go in there and talk to her.” Steve had whispered to his friend and made his way to his room.

Bucky walked into the kitchen, continuing to watch you. When the song finished he started to slow clap causing you to spin on your heel to face him.

“Sorry doll, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just admiring your dance moves as you cooked. Have to say it's way more graceful than when Sam or Steve are in here. Plus, you are better to look at.” He walked over to the bar and pulled out a stool, sitting down.

You couldn’t help the blush that was on your face from his compliment. You weren’t expecting him to be back so soon. “I wanted to cook you breakfast for a change. I hope you don’t mind what I made.”

You brought over the bowl of eggs, bacon and toast on their own plate, and placed it in front of him. Turning around you grabbed two plates and utensils and walked over to him. “I also have coffee if you want it, or there is orange juice in the refrigerator.”

He reached up to grab your hand before you could walk back to the coffee pot. “This looks great doll. Let me get you some coffee and you dig in.” Before you could say another word Bucky was up and pouring you both a cup.

You grabbed a little of everything and waited for Bucky to sit down. He handed you your coffee and you thanked him. Taking that first sip was like a taste of heaven. Bucky knew exactly how you liked your coffee.

Bucky started to fill his plate and you couldn’t help the smirk on your face. He looked at you and smiled. “Thank you for this doll. You didn’t have to cook for me as I know you’re not a fan of it.”

Shrugging your shoulders, “It’s okay Buck. It was no problem at all. I wanted to.”

He nodded at you and started eating. It was nice, having a peaceful breakfast. That is until Sam and Steve strolled in.

Sam sniffed the air, “Smells good in here. There better be leftovers.”

Grabbing your empty plate you stood, “There is plenty for all.”

Bucky stood up with his plate and quickly grabbed yours from your hands.

You quirked your eyebrow in question.

“Let me clean up, doll. You did all the cooking. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks Bucky, that’s really sweet. I’ll meet up with you later?”

Bucky couldn’t help the smile on his face, “Yeah, see you later on.”

You left the kitchen like a giddy school girl. Bucky really was a charmer. Maybe this could work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few nights later Bucky offered to take you out to dinner at a little restaurant in Brooklyn. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket over that. You decided on a short black dress with white polka dots, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket.

The moment that you had walked into the living room before you left, you had locked eyes with Bucky. He licked his lips and you watched as his jaw ticked. You could tell he was trying to restrain himself as you made your way over to him.

“You look beautiful doll. I mean not that you don’t always look beautiful, I mean you do, it’s just that ....” Bucky was stumbling over his words like a teenager seeing his crush for the first time.

You placed your finger over his mouth, “I know what you mean Bucky and thank you. Shall we go?”

He nodded, looking grateful, and you both left hand-in-hand.

Bucky was definitely perfect, almost too perfect. When you decided to give him a chance you were nervous. You were afraid that if it didn’t work you would lose your best friend. But thankfully, Bucky had reassured you at dinner time that nothing would change if it didn’t work. He cared too much about you to not have you in his life. The night was amazing, the chemistry was naturally there. It was almost like one of those romantic movies on the Hallmark channel.

After dinner you had headed back to the tower and he walked you to your room. You were so afraid that he would want something in return for taking you out as this always happened to you, but he didn’t rush anything with you. Bucky could tell that you were starting to feel overwhelmed so he leaned in and kissed you on your forehead, bidding you good night.

Bucky turned and headed towards his room. You watched him leave and you couldn’t help the smile that graced your face. It was in that moment you knew that this was going to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been months since that perfect first date. You both had been inseparable every since. On missions, you normally paired with Bucky and Steve. It was the easiest and safest way to keep you both focused on the mission.

When you weren’t avenging there were countless dates out on the town. Your favorites though were dinner at the tower where you could open a bottle of wine and stay in casual clothes.

Currently you were snuggled up to Bucky in front of a fire pit with a blanket draped over your legs and a glass of wine in your hand. You still hadn’t slept with each other yet due to you being afraid of ruining what you had. Bucky never pushed the issue.

You leaned your head against his chest, breathing in his scent. Bucky was softly rubbing your back and you could feel yourself relaxing into him. You could spend the rest of your life like this with him. That is until F.R.I.D.A.Y. sounded the alarm that she was being overridden by an outside source.

You both jumped to your feet and made your way back down into the tower. Alarms were blazing and the power went off briefly, causing the emergency lights to come on. You followed Bucky to the stairs and you both ran down a few floors till you got to the living area.

As soon as you made it to the living area you saw Steve carrying his shield and Nat loading her gun.

“What’s happening?” Bucky hollered to them.

Steve spun around to see you both, “Hydra has hacked into the building. They are making their way up here as we speak. Not sure what they are after yet.”

Hydra. Your eyes grew big and the sound of the name. You knew your ex worked for them now. You haven’t seen him since your awful breakup and you were ready to tear his head off.

“Do you have another weapon Nat?” You called over to her.

Nat nodded and went to a panel on the wall. Thankfully the backup generator was running and she typed in a code quickly. As soon as the panel turned green the wall disappeared and a bunch of weapons were at your disposal.

You grabbed two guns, ammo and strapped a knife to your thigh. Bucky started grabbing and tucking weapons on him. Once loaded up, the panel closed down and locked. Steve and Nat had already ran ahead of you both to get the drop on Hydra.

Following Bucky, you made your way to the stairs when the power turned back on. You heard the ding of the elevator and turned around, gun aimed at the doors. You both watched as the elevator was stopping on every floor as it made its way up to your floor slowly. Your guess was that Hydra agents were searching each floor.

Bucky waved you back and you both sat there, waiting for the doors to open. As soon as they opened a smoke bomb went off, followed by a flash grenade. Both you and Bucky were briefly stunned. You watched as Brock stepped out of the elevator with five other men and kicked Bucky square in the chest.

“Well isn’t this a nice surprise. The asset and the hussy herself, did you miss me baby?” Brock gave you a cocky grin.

“Definitely not, what are you doing here?” You stood there, gun raised at him as the other men had Bucky surrounded.

“Stark has some technology we need. Course, we may be going back with an asset in tow.” Brock swung at you.

Taking a few steps back you started to fire your weapon at him and he moved out of the way with precision. Glancing over to Bucky you watched as he started to fight all five of the big guys. They were tall and built like Bucky, some were using stun batons on him, making him hiss out from the pain.

Brock came back into view and took that opportunity to kick you, sending you flying backwards. You landed with a thud and took in a few gulps of air. Before Brock could jump on you, you quickly did a kickup and threw a punch into his stomach. You did a leg sweep and knocked him on his ass. Training your gun on him, he chuckled.

“Damn sweetheart if you wanted me on my back so much all you had to do was ask.”

You felt a bullet rip through your arm, causing you to scream out in pain and drop your weapon. Glancing up you saw that one of the Hydra agents had fired their gun on you. Looking behind him you watched as Bucky’s eyes flashed murder and he grabbed that guy quickly, breaking his neck.

Brock had gotten to his feet as he watched Bucky severely injure every single Hydra agent around him. Pulling out his weapon he aimed it at your head just as Bucky was about to make his way over to you.

“Don’t move asset, or you will be picking her brain up from the ground.” Brock walked closer to you and pulled you to his chest as a shield.

Bucky froze as he watched Brock run the gun across your temple.

“Now I came here for something that Tony has and I plan to walk out of here with it. So you are going to get out of our way so we can head to the lab.” Brock had his left hand around your waist with his right hand holding the gun firmly against your head.

Your eyes were locked with Bucky’s as you slowly walked forward. You could not let Brock walk out of here with Stark Technology no matter what. Slowly your injured arm made its way to the knief on your thigh as you started talking to Brock.

“You know you’re not going to get out of this tower right?” You were proud of how steady your voice was.

Brock continued to walk slowly with you, keeping his eyes trained on Bucky. “What makes you think that, sweetheart? Tin man won’t do anything or I will put a bullet in your skull and you…” He pressed his nose to your hair and inhaled. “You won’t do anything cause you are weak. You were a lousy girlfriend and agent.”

That pissed you off. Reaching the thigh holster for the knife, you pulled it out and stabbed him in the thigh. Ducking your head as you stabbed him, the gun went off and the bullet whizzed by your head.

You pushed the arm that was holding the gun away from you and pulled the knife out of his thigh, stabbing him in the shoulder. That made him drop the gun.

Bucky had sprinted to you and threw a punch at Brock, knocking him out.

Kicking the gun away from Brock, Bucky looked you over. “Doll are you okay? Let me see your arm.”

You pulled your shirt up your arm showing him the wound. Bucky looked at it and sighed, “It looks like it went through the arm completely so nothing that can’t be fixed up by medical.”

Steve and the other Avengers had made their way back up the stairs to you both. Nat and Clint worked with law enforcement to take the Hydra Agents away. Brock was handcuffed and taken downstairs by Steve.

Bucky had scooped you up and headed to medical. With the help of Dr. Cho and Bruce they were able to clean and bandage your arm. You were given a shot that would speed up the healing of the wound. You were released and told to get rest a few hours later. Bucky had walked you back to your room and helped you get settled in.

You sat on the bed, glancing up at him and could see the worried look on his face. “Are you okay Bucky?”

Bucky took a seat next to you. “I was just worried about you. When Brock had his gun to you...there was nothing I could do. All I could think of is if I lost you…” He trailed off but you understood what he meant.

“Bucky, nothing happened to me. That move with the knife, you taught that to me. Yeah, I’m injured but with the new medicine that they got from Shuri I will be fine by tomorrow.” You placed a hand on his leg and he grabbed your hand, bringing it to his face and kissed it.

“You know, you looked hot kicking his ass.” His flesh hand cupped your cheek making you look into his deep blue eyes.

“Hot huh?” You didn’t know if it was the lust from months of not doing anything or the adrenaline from the fight but all you knew was that you needed him.

Crawling into his lap, you straddled his hips, smirking at him you leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips. Bucky instantly deepened it, running his tongue gently over your lips. Parting your mouth you let his tongue dance against yours.

You started to grind into his lap and you couldn’t help the whimper that left your throat. Bucky pulled away breathless.

Resting his forehead against yours, he softly said,“If we don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to control myself.”

“Then don’t hold back soldier.”

Bucky looked at you, taking in what you just said. You climbed off his lap and started to strip your pants and underwear off. You went to do your shirt next but yelped out from the pain. Bucky stood up and helped you slowly drag the shirt and bra off you. Leaving you naked before him.

You climbed onto the bed and watched as Bucky quickly stripped out of his clothes. You couldn’t help when your mouth dropped open as you took in his naked form. His cock was hard and the size of him had you biting your lip. You had no clue how he was going to fit inside you.

He climbed onto the bed next to you and chuckled. “Don’t worry doll, I’m going to make sure you are ready for me before I try anything.” Leaning down he kissed your lips. “Just lie back and enjoy yourself.” Bucky started slowly kissing down your neck and lightly scraped his teeth against that one spot you loved.

He smirked against your skin as you sighed out from the feeling. He continued to kiss his way down the valley of your breasts and stopped. Softly kneading your breasts, he rolled your nipples between his fingers and you gasped out. Leaning down he took one of your nipples into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. Pulling back he switched to the other and did the same.

You couldn’t help but pant from the feeling he was creating. He was so careful with you and somehow knew exactly how to work your body. Making his way further down your body he kissed across your stomach and then you felt his lips right above your clit.

“Please Bucky….” You couldn’t help the desperation that came out.

Bucky took that as his cue and ran the flat of his tongue across your slit and up to your clit.

You groaned out as he lightly started to suck on your clit and you could feel as he started to push one finger into you. He worked his finger in and out of your wet pussy a few times before he added a second. As you felt his two fingers begin to work you, you moaned out his name. This was feeling perfect and you could already feel your orgasm start to build.

Bucky watched as you as your breathing increased and your hand clenched into his hair. He knew you were close. He sucked harder on your clit and made a come hither motion with his fingers. That made you fall over the edge, screaming his name in ecstacy. He worked you through your orgasm and pulled his fingers out of you, sucking your arousal off his fingers.

Climbing up your body he watched as you opened your eyes, smiling at him. “Are you ready, doll?”

“Yes, please Bucky. I need you.” You rolled your hips up into him.

Spreading your legs further he rubbed his cock through your wet slit, before he grabbed himself and placed the tip at your entrance. As soon as you nodded to him, he slowly pushed into you causing you both to groan out from the feeling.

Bucky was watching your face to make sure he wasn’t hurting you. As soon as he was fully seated he gave you a minute to get used to the feeling of him. “Are you okay?”

Making eye contact with him you smile, “Yes, I’m fine Buck.” With that Bucky pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into you.

Bucky couldn’t help groaning out a fuck from the feeling of your walls being so tight around him. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he started to pick up his pace. This was unlike any sexual experience you have ever had before. Bucky filled you in ways no other man has done before.

With every snap of his hips you moaned. Matching each other thrust for thrust as you took each other apart. Bucky settled on his arms on either side of your head so he could kiss you in between your moans.

“Harder Bucky, fuck….Harder.” You raked your nails from your good hand down his back as he picked up his pace. Your injured arm was settled on the bed and Bucky leaned over to kiss above the bandage.

Bucky groaned again as he pounded into you. “Jesus, fuck doll.”

You knew you were getting closer and closer to your orgasm. He reached between you both and lightly started to rub your clit. “I know you're close. Don’t hold back, cum for me.” Rubbing your clit faster, your orgasm hit you like a freight train and you screamed his name.

Bucky loved how you were clenching around his cock and started fucking you faster and harder through your orgasm. This was everything he had wanted for so long. A few more thrusts and he was spilling himself into you as he shouted your name. He stilled inside you when he finished and leaned down to kiss you. Pulling out of you, he went to the bathroom to clean himself off and to grab a washcloth for you.

You were totally on cloud nine at the moment. Who knew sex could be this good? Bucky walked back to the bed and cleaned you off. Soon as he was done, he pulled the covers over you both.

“How is your arm doll?” Bucky lightly touched your arm with his fingers.

“My arm is fine Buck. I feel fantastic actually. That was the best sex I think I’ve ever had.”

Bucky looked down into your eyes and grinned, “Oh yeah. The best ever?”

Smiling back at him you nodded. “Yes, we should have done this sooner.”

Bucky couldn’t help the laugh that left him. “Well someone was being stubborn. Took some persuading. But I don’t have any regrets. Do you?”

Running your fingers over his chest you chuckled, “Maybe I was a little stubborn. But I have no regrets Bucky.”  
You settled your head on his chest and he wrapped his arm softly around you. Yawning you snuggled closed. “I love you Bucky.”

Bucky kisses you on your head, “I love you too doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed. Follow me on Tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie


End file.
